Para: Shinigami-kun
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Una carta, en ella se expresan un sentimiento o informan una buena noticia, pero en este caso es una pequeña despedida de Chrona. KidxChrona, SoulxMaka y KidxMaka. One-shot
1. Mensaje

**- Hola, la verdad ni Sora ni yo estamos acostumbradas a hacer esto pero bueno ahí voy… **

**- Mejor lo digo yo nee-chan, verán hace algunos minutos mi nee-chan reviso esta historia que se titula Para:Shinigami-kun, siendo sincera sigo enojada con mi nee-chan por escribirla, pero… no tanto como para insultarla.**

**- Asi es, verán, estábamos revisando las historias y bueno, encontramos que esta tenia dos review, y los revisamos y… lo que leimos no fue algo muy amable.**

**- Eso es cierto, fue un poco grosero, pero bueno ese no es el punto, lo que mi nee-chan quiere decir son dos cosas.**

**- La primera: Esta historia contiene KidxMaka, y no es porque me guste mucho esta pareja, pero yo respeto a quien le guste esta pareja y segundo: La pareja principal es la de KidxChrona, pero si no has entendido este punto, abstente de leer esta historia y dejar algún comentario "bonito".**

**- Todo esto que mi nee-chan dice, no es por ofender a nadie, pero por favor no la lean si no os gusta el KidxMaka, o no lo soportan, pero ellos solo son una pareja terciara (la ultima pareja) en fin si aun asi quieres leerla eres bienvenido(a) , pero si después de leerla no te gusto, no estas obligado(a) a comentarlo , pero si la comentas con el fin de insultar o cualquier otra idea, pues da media vuelta y no toques tu teclado.**

**- En fin, solo queríamos dejar este pequeño punto, este mensaje es solo por avisar y no para molestar o insultar a otras personas o escritores de Fanfiction, nosotras los respetamos y disfrutamos de sus trabajos, muchas gracias por leer este pequeño mensaje.**

**- Posdata: Si tienes alguna duda sobre esto que hemos escribido puedes preguntar, incluso las dudas que tengas de la historia también son recibidas, aquí estamos para aclarar cualquier duda que surja. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola, en este día les he traído una nueva historia de KidxChrona, la razón pues porque se me ocurrió cuando comía chocokrispis así que me dije a mi misma, mi misma escribámosla los chocokrispis ya te han inspirado así que adelante. (Es cierto eso del comercial, el forti-calcio te hace crecer grande y fuerte XD)**

**Bueno sin más espero que disfruten de este pequeño One-shot.**

Soul Eater es propiedad de Ookubo Atsushi.

**Asi que comenzamos en…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1… ¡RUEDEN LA CINTA YA! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Querido Shinigami-kun…_

_Esta es la primera y ultima vez que escribo una carta, pero especialmente una que va dirigida a ti._

_La razón por la que te escribo es simple, es solo para despedirme, ya que me iré de Death City y ciertamente me da mucha tristeza por tener que dejar a tan buenos amigos que me ayudaron y apoyaron, especialmente a Maka, porque ella es mi mejor amiga, la primera persona que en verdad me ha comprendido. En verdad me duele el tener que dejarla, especialmente, por la situación en la que se encuentra ahora, sabes a lo que me refiero no, ya que en estos momentos ella está embarazada y muy triste por la muerte de Soul, a quien siempre ha amado y amara aunque él ya no se encuentre entre nosotros, ella no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle esta maravillosa noticia._

_Según supimos él murió en una misión, pero siendo sincera yo dudo mucho de la forma en la que murió y aun lo sigo dudando, porque en esa misión él no iba solo, tú lo acompañabas junto a Liz y Patty, esa misión era peligrosa y debían tener cuidado, por lo que los eligieron a ustedes y también a Maka, las personas indicadas para llevar a cabo este trabajo, pero antes de partir ella sufrió un colapso y la llevaron a la enfermería, y ustedes se fueron a cumplir dicha misión, mientras a Maka le hicieron algunos exámenes lo cuales revelaron que tenía algunas semanas de retraso, cosa que no entendí ¿un retraso? pero si ella siempre es puntual, aunque no lo alcanzaba a comprender esa noticia la puso muy feliz y animada, y si eso la ponía feliz a mi también, pero eso no duro mucho ya que cuando llegaste solamente con Liz y Patty, el rostro de Maka se puso pálido y sus ojos se veían muy cristalinos, y la expresión en sus rostros no indicaban que fueran buenas noticias, pero cuando vimos que detrás de ustedes cargaban algo o más bien a alguien, vi como Maka se acercaba a aquel objeto y cuando ella lo vio cayó al piso y grito para después comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, yo también me acerque para saber que fue aquello que la hizo llorar al verlo me sorprendí, era, era Soul estaba con los ojos cerrados, múltiples heridas y cortes y su piel estaba mas pálida que nunca, no sentí su onda de alma, eso significaba que él estaba, estaba ¡MUERTO!, me agache quedando a la misma altura que Maka, cuando se dio cuenta ella me abrazo muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar en mi pecho gritando y maldiciendo, yo acaricia su cabeza con una mano y la abrase con la otra, después de un rato se tranquilizo y la lleve a su apartamento para que descansara, me quede con ella toda la noche algunas veces se despertaba muy agitada o gritando yo trataba de tranquilizarla para que volviera a dormir, para mí fue una noche en vela, pero no me importo si podía lograr que Maka estuviera más tranquila._

_Al día siguiente se nos informo de todo lo que paso y al parecer Soul murió por un ataque no previsto, Maka no hablaba y Black-Star apretaba los puños al no poder ido a esa misión y salvado a su amigo, Tsubaki derramaba lagrimas por la pérdida de un gran amigo, tú te disculpaste muchas veces con Maka, pero cuando vi las expresiones de Liz y Patty parecían de culpabilidad en vez de tristeza, eso me hizo sospechar y creer que quizás él culpable de esto, fuiste tú, y no por no haber salvado a Soul, sino porque quizás tú fuiste quien lo mato, pero eso solo era una sospecha, la cual descarte y olvide, pero aun sigue en mi mente._

_Después de algún tiempo y pasado el velorio de Soul, visitaba muy a menudo a Maka para saber cómo seguía ella, pero yo no era la única preocupada los demás también iban incluyéndote a ti también, eso no se me hizo extraño, pero si me lo pareció el día que los vi juntos por la calle y tomados de la mano. Luego decidí ir a visitarla y ver como se encontraba, para mi suerte ese día no había nadie, por lo que le pregunte: ¿Por qué iba sujetos de la mano en la calle?, ella se sonrojo mucho y en un leve tartamudeo me respondió que ustedes comenzaron a salir, pero a pesar de que sonreía, aun podía notar su tristeza, la felicite y desee lo mejor, pero por dentro me sentía destruida y engañada, después de un rato y verificar que se encontraba bien, decidí ir a tu casa y exigirte una buen explicación, te pregunte: ¿Por qué me hacías esto?, ¿no se suponía que estábamos en una relación?, me dijiste que me tranquilizara, lo hice o eso trataba de aparentar._

_La respuesta que obtuve, las palabras que me dijiste continua retumbando en mi cabeza y en mi corazón siguen siendo un fuerte veneno, pero no creo que eso te importe o si._

_Si no me equivoco lo que me respondiste fue: "nuestra relación siempre ha sido una mentira, incluso las palabras que llegue a decirte también lo son, incluyendo los momentos que pasamos juntos, incluyendo el día en el que te me entregaste, en todos esos momentos en la única persona en la que pensaba era en Maka, para mí siempre ha sido ella, tu solo fuiste un objeto al que le saque provecho, alguien a quien supe manejar y tener a mi disposición, para el momento justo, así que ya vete, Maka vendrá y no quiero que te vea aquí o pensara algo que no es."_

_No sabía si golpearte o matarte, di la vuelta y salí, me fui de tu casa y camine durante un buen rato, al llegar a mi habitación en el Shibusen caí de rodillas y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes, mis lagrimas eran de sufrimiento, tristeza y decepción, ya que una vez más me utilizaron y por confiar en una persona a la que yo realmente amaba, comparado con el sufrimiento que Medusa-sama me hizo pasar con sus constantes golpes y experimentos eso quizás era mejor, porque yo eh superado todo eso, y me eh convertido en alguien más fuerte y capaz de luchar, pero lo que tú me dijiste e hiciste eso es algo que quizás tarde mas en sanar y superar._

_Pasados algunas semanas de verte junto a Maka, llegue a la conclusión de que en esta relación yo sería un problema y lo que menos deseo es ver sufrir a Maka y por mi culpa, ella es mi mejor amiga y la persona a la que más quiero, por lo que he decidido irme de Death City y no volver jamás._

_No te preocupes, que no le diré nada a Maka, porque no quiero arruinar o destruir la pequeña y nueva oportunidad que ella tiene para volver a sonreír, a ella solo le he dejado una nota de despedida, pero sin detalles._

_Pero eso sí, te lo advierto hazla sufrir, llorar o cualquier otra cosa y yo misma me encargare de eliminarte de la faz de la tierra para mandarte al mismísimo infierno._

_Eso es todo me despido, espero que jamás nos volvamos a ver Shinigami-kun._

_Posdata: Tú…_

* * *

- ¡Kid!, ¿Qué estás leyendo cariño? – pregunto una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo.

- ¡Nada! Maka – dijo arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la basura – era solo un reporte viejo e incompleto.

- Está bien, por cierto Danny ya se durmió.

- Perfecto, entonces también debemos irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, además de que iras a una misión y debes estar bien descansada. – los dos se fueron a dormir a su habitación, pero en aquella línea que Kid no leyó había una pequeña verdad que quizás podría arruinar la pacifica vida que hasta ahora lleva.

- "_Posdata: Tu eres la persona la que más he amado y odiado, pero a pesar del sufrimiento y dolor que me has causado, me brindaste el más bello regalo que nunca antes haya tenido, y por ello ahora comprendo el porqué Maka estaba tan feliz._"

* * *

En otro lugar, un pequeño pueblo muy lejos de Death City, se encuentra una mujer peli-rosa deseándole buenas noches a su hijo y besando su frente, para después salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

- Si que crecen rápido – dijo un hombre de cabello negro.

- Tienes razón – dijo muy sonriente Chrona.

- Dime, ¿Qué harás?, ¿el siguiente año debe ir?

- No lo sé, pero sabes me pone feliz el que vaya, desarrollara todo su potencial y espero que haga mucho amigos.

- Enserió que sigues siendo una boba ingenua – dijo el pelinegro para después darle un zape.

- ¡AUCH!, eso duele, ¿Por qué me pegas Ragnarok?

- Como sea, estas preparada para enfrentarlo.

- No se lidiar con estar preparada – dijo agachando su cabeza, mientras el pelinegro solo suspiraba para evitar darle otro golpe – pero si te soy sincera no quiero pensar en ello, al menos por ahora, cuando llegue el momento estoy segura que sabré que hacer, en estos momentos quiero seguir viendo como mi pequeño Soul crece.

- Tsk… deberás que sigues siendo tan tonta como siempre, nunca cambiaras, pero como quieras no se puede hablar con una cabeza de chorlito como tú, yo me voy a dormir – él se fue dejando sola a Chrona que seguía muy pensativa.

- Cuando llegue el momento, espero tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo y proteger a mi pequeño y querido Soul, por el seré mas valiente. – así ella se fue a su habitación, ya que tendría una mañana muy agitada y necesitaría descansar para poder llevarla a cabo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Entonces que les pareció les gusto, fue entretenido, soy una mala persona por lo que les hice en la historia a los personajes, en mi opinión yo creo que sí y…**

**- Nee-chan pero que has hecho ¡WUAH! – dijo llorando Sora y golpeando a Nat.**

**- P-pero que haces ya… me duele**

**- No… p… ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Chrona-chan y Maka-chan?, eres cruel – dijo la pequeña que hizo un puchero y se lanzo encima de Nat para seguir golpeándola – ya no te quiero, cruel, cruel, mala…**

**- Ya… ya quítate…**

**- ¡NO!, incluso hiciste a Kid-kun el malo e hiciste que Soul-kun muriera y eso no está bien, no lo está… ya no te quiero ¡WUAH! **

**- Ya es suficiente, quítate… bueno… mientras intento quitarme a esta niña de encima… - dijo Nat empujando a Sora – espero que fuera de su agrado este One-shot… ¡NO SORA!, no te avientes de ahí… ¡KYA…! – con el salto que hizo Sora cayó encima de Nat aplastándola por completo y levantando mucho polvo – cof… cof… bueno… nos vemos en la próxima… - cayo desmayada y Sora la dejo ahí, yéndose muy enojada.**


End file.
